Thriller
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: A vidfic to the song by Michael Jackson. Rated for general creepiness.


Thriller

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. If I did, you'd probably know.

This is mostly inspired by the episode "Shadow over Shuggazoom". (Yes, that_ is_ how you spell the planet's name!)

Think of it as an early Halloween comission!

* * *

(Fade in to the dark streets of Shuggazoom. Chiro in his superhero outfit is wandering around. We hear the howling of a wolf, the crashing of thunder, and the creaking of doors. Then the music starts, and Chiro continues wandering around. After a while, he turns to see the monkey team in the shadows.)

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

(They step out, and they are all zombie-like! Chiro steps back in horror. Then several other zombified people come out of the darkness.)

Y_ou try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
you start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
you're paralyzed  
_  
(Terrified, Chiro runs away through the streets. More and more zombies come out.)

_'cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
you know its thriller, thriller night  
you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
_  
(Chiro keeps running, and after a while runs into a building.)

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

(The door slams and Chiro jumps in surprise. He looks around in fright as the camera rotates around him.)

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time  
_  
(More zombies break through the door, and he runs up the stairs and onto the roof.)

_'cause this is thriller, thriller night  
there ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
you know its thriller, thriller night  
you're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight  
_  
(With the zombies coming, Chiro jumps across the rooftops.)

_Night creatures call  
and the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
there's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
__This is the end of your life  
_  
(Suddenly, he runs to a ledge. Chiro turns around to see the zombies coming. He jumps to the ground and after more running ends up going into a graveyard. He walks around, looking apprehensively at his surroundings.)

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see_

(All of a sudden, zombies pop out of the graves, and Chiro starts running again as even more zombies come.)

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
so let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight  
__That this is thriller, thriller night  
'cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
_  
(As he runs, we hear the voice of the Skeleton King performing the creepy rap originally done by Vincent Price. Just try to imagine Mark Hamill saying the lines.)

**_Darkness falls across the land  
the midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
to terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_**

(Chiro continues running, dodging through tombstones until he slides to a stop in front of an ivy-covered wall. He spins around to face the zombies lumbering towards him.)

**_And whosoever shall be found  
without the soul for getting down  
must stand and face the hounds of hell  
and rot inside a corpse's shell_**

(Chiro presses his back against the wall, watching as the zombies come closer, and the Skeleton King's voice grows louder. We can also see an image of him overhead. The zombies get closer as Chiro tries to get away. The image of the Skeleton King gets closer to his face as he finishes the rap.)

**_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  
_**  
(He laughs evilly, and then we cut to Chiro's room as he sits up in bed, breathing heavily. Then fade to black.)


End file.
